Forget Me Not
by Moriko
Summary: After the destruction of meteor, the gang is leading happy, peaceful lives. But that won't last long... (Tifa + Cloud romance too, the typical stuff. Chapter FIVE is up! Please R/R! ^^)
1. A New Beginning

Cloud looked up dreamily, hanging for dear life on the cliff. Tifa's crimson eyes turned sad and watery as she gazed downward. "Yeah. Let's go meet her..." she sighed, clinging to him so she wouldn't fall into Lifestream. In her heart, that was the last thing she wanted to do. She had loved Cloud since they were young, only he was too blind to realize it. Tifa thought she gave enough hints, "wanting to experience being rescued by her hero just once", she considered to be the least subtle statement she could have made. The blonde, blue-eyed, muscle-bound babe did anything but pick it up. He considered it to be just a starry-eyed girl's dream, or a request a friend would make to another friend. Certainly not one out of true love. He met Aeris, his dream girl, on their journey to save the Planet. Though she was killed by Sephiroth and would never show her rosy face and emerald eyes again, his heart still would not let go. In his mind, he would never love anyone else again. Of course, Cloud never told anyone he loved her. He didn't need to. Everyone could tell, especially Tifa. It broke her heart every time he looked at Aeris with those Mako eyes of his, shining with adoration and care. She wished he looked at her that way. She gave him all she had, but those eyes must have been too blurred with Mako to see anything. Tifa wanted to give her heart to him, her soul, her everything. But Cloud only wanted one thing. Aeris.  
  
Later, after the two dragged themselves out of the cliff and flew out of the Crater in Cid's airplane, the Highwind, and the Planet was safe, Tifa and Cloud returned to Midgar. Yuffie went back to roaming around, looking for the most unsuspecting fool to snatch his materia. Cait Sith applied for a job at Gold Saucer, and was hired immediately. He got in trouble at first though, because he spent most of his time playing games in the Wonder Square. Red XVII returned to Cosmo Canyon, to take care of his people. There, he found a mate, and soon had two little cubs of his own. Barret went back to Corel to help fix things up a bit, then came home to his daughter Marlene in Midgar. He had tears in his eyes when he saw her, relieved that she was safe and sound. Aeris had protected her while everyone was fighting ShinRa. God bless her, Barret thought to himself. Cid headed for Rocket Town, and got engaged to Shera. She knew Cid had a soft spot in his heart. She blushed profusely when he got down on one knee and started to sputter out how he cared for her. Cid never did have a way with words. Everyone went back to live normal, peaceful lives. Or so they thought. 


	2. To Be Or Not to Be

Chapter Two: To Be or Not to Be  
  
(Disclaimer: I obviously do not own FFVII or any part of it!! This is purely for entertainment. :P Enjoy. Oh by the way, I keep the "Aeris" spelling rather than "Aerith" because I like it better. :P Hey, it's my story! Bai. ^^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tifa pulled her long, dark hair into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and tilted her head in thought. "Hmm." She let a few strands hang in front of her ears, grazing her shoulders. "Better." She tied a big pink ribbon in the back, and released the grip she had on her hair. "Almost perfect," she thought, "But not me. Then again," she thought to herself, "that's what I was going for. To look like someone else..." an image of Aeris flashed through her mind. "Maybe Cloud would love me if I was more like her."  
  
Cloud had been depressed ever since Aeris had been killed by Sephiroth. Even more so, by summoning Holy to stop Meteor, she had saved his life. So why couldn't he have saved hers? Cloud sat on the white sandy beach of Costa de Sol, where he, Tifa, and Barret had decided to spend a vacation. His spikey blond hair blew subtly in the ocean breeze, his deep Mako eyes gazing into the sunset. "Why couldn't I save her?" The thought haunted him every day of his life. He kicked the sand with his scratched-up black leather boot. "I miss you...why did you have to leave me?" Hate for Sephiroth filled his heart. "And you! How dare you take away her precious life! She was as sweet and beautiful as her flowers...and so gentle. My flower girl." His eyes filled with tears, but he tilted his head toward the sky and blinked them away. "Now I'm talking to myself and yelling at dead people," he muttered. "Great."  
  
"Hi, Cloud!" Cloud turned around, startled, to see Tifa standing beside him with a hairstyle nearly identical to Aeris's. His eyes turned hard and cold.  
"Your...hair...."  
"Like it? It took forever to get this perfect, but I think it works for me. Dontcha' think?" she smiled in a way Aeris would have.  
"Is this some idea of a sick joke?!" He yelled, disgusted. "Stop it! Just leave me alone!!" He turned and ran out of sight. Tifa's crimson eyes grew sad and watery.  
"Oh Cloud," she said aloud, "I did this for you. Didn't you ever love me? We were so close as kids... You'll never love me, will you?" She sank to her knees, pulling the ribbon out of her hair, letting it blow freely in the wind. "I hate you..." she sobbed.  
  
Cloud ran, his anger wheeling. He had no idea where he was going, but he figured he'd know once he got there. He stopped, finding himself in front of a run-down church where the roof had fallen in in several areas. "The church." He continued into the church slowly. "I can't believe it's still standing." Cloud stopped in the center, where a soft spread of greens and gorgeous delicate blossoms still bloomed. He took a pink flower gently in his hand, making sure he didn't break it off. His Mako blue eyes grew melancholic. He studied the flower hard. Nostalgia. "My flower girl..." The petals on the flower reached out, growing magnificently. He gasped, eyes wide and eyebrows arched in awe. Cloud gently let go of the bloom and watched as it continued to grow. "..." he stood up and walked out of the church, back to the beach.  
  
Tifa's ruby eyes were shadowed by her dark chocolate brown bangs, but her tears still found their way to the sea. She stood in the tide up to her ankles, watching the surf foam. Her white tanktop and short black shorts were damp from the spray, but she didn't notice. "Maybe I'm wasting my time. I'm just a burden on him... I'm not even his friend anymore. We used to be best friends..." Sadness had an iron grip on Tifa's heart and refused to let go. "Maybe I should leave...I don't want to be in his way." Another tear fell.  
  
"Tif--" Cloud started to call out as he approached her, but he hesitated. Was she crying? He'd never seen her cry. He stepped up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Tifa jumped and gasped, turning her head.  
"Oh, Cloud. It's you." she turned back to the sea, head down. Cloud stepped forward.  
"Tifa, are you oaky? I've never seen you so upset. Was it because I yelled at you earlier? I'm sorry." he gave her an apologetic look. "...I've never seen you cry..."  
Tifa sighed as yet another tear fell into the crystal blue waters. "Cloud?" He turned to her. "The day I find that tear is the day I stop loving you. I know I've never told you, but I have always loved you. But now I know that feeling isn't mutual. I'm sorry I've been such a pain. I'll leave you alone now. Goodbye, Cloud Strife." She walked by him, almost giving him a kiss on the cheek, but decided against it and ran away.  
"Tifa!!" Cloud called. But it was too late. She was gone. 


	3. Crazy Weather We're Having

Chapter Three: Crazy Weather We're Having  
  
Disclaimer: There's some swearing in here, but hey, it's Cid...think about it. (The story is PG-13, remember!) While I do not own any of the FFVII characters... Alex Regal is my own creation, therefore...YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!! He is (C) Me. :P Stealing will result in great pain.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tifa petted her gold chocobo, Choki, and walked around Wutai. It had become her new home since her dramatic escape from Costa de Sol. "Hey Tifa!" A deep, rich voice called. She turned to see a pair or turquoise eyes twinkling back at her. A bright grin accompanied the eyes, and the boy's dark brown hair blew in clumped spikes. Tifa smiled.  
"Hi, Alex," she said politely. Since she had come here, Alex Regal seemed to have taken a liking to her. Not that he was anything to look past himself, standing at 5'10" with a solid build, friendly personality, and those gorgeous eyes. They were good friends now, having known each other about two weeks. Alex loved working with machines and technological projects, thus explaining why he almost always had grease somewhere on his hands and face. He wiped the grease off his hands onto a rag.  
"What's up?" Alex flashed his award-winning smile her way.  
"Oh, not much," Tifa sighed. "Just thinking."  
"'Bout what?" He began to groom Choki.  
"Clou--I mean, uh, the clouds. It looks like it's going to storm soon...?" Whew. That was close. 'I don't want to mention Cloud. Alex always looks so sad when I do.' She told herself. Alex looked up at the fluffy white clouds. He arched an eyebrow.  
"Uh, sure...'kay..." he shook his head. "Well." Huh? He looked over at her. Her usually bright scarlet eyes had turned stony and blank. She bit her lip, gazing off into the sky. "Hey..." Alex put a hand on Tifa's shoulder. "You okay, Tif?"  
"What?" She jumped, snapping back to reality.  
"I said are you okay?" Alex looked at her with deep concern. Tifa forced a slight smile.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She placed her hand gently on his, sending electicity up his spine. Tifa couldn't help but let her authentic warm smile break through after seeing his cheeks flush when she touched him.  
"You want to take a walk up in the mountains later?" He looked at her, eyes glittering with hope. Tifa nodded and smiled.  
"Sure." Alex's eyes lit up. He squeezed her shoulder gently.  
"All right then!" He grinned and started to jog away, then called back, "It's a date!"  
  
*****  
Cloud sat in the church, thinking hard. "How couldn't I have known?! I've been such a jerk... Tifa... I lo--" he stopped. "I...love her?" He smiled sadly. "Cloud, you moron. You never let yourself admit it, did you? How cruel...to both of you!" He glanced at the bed of flowers, and noticed the blooming pink and yellow blossom in the center, the most beautiful of them all. Cloud looked at it, then at the ground.  
  
*****  
Cid crouched on the ground in a clearing outside of Rocket Town, polishing his pride and joy, his airplane, the Highwind. "Eh...nice day today." He wiped the sweat of his forehead with the back of his gloved hand, cigarette between his lips. "Damn, helluva scorcher." Maybe if he hadn't been wearing a heavy jacket and gloves he would have been more comfortable. He pushed his goggles farther up his head to hold his blonde hair back better, though it was short enough to not be a problem. Cid stood up just as an enormous rumbling caused him to lose his balance and topple to the ground. He glanced around wildly, searching for the source of the earthquake. Slowly, a creature standing twenty times over the Highwind, and clouded in shadow rumbled over the hill. Cid couldn't see much more than the thing's outline. His cigarette fell from his mouth as he gaped in shock. "Holy shi..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4 coming soon! Thanks for reading, please review! ^^ ~Moriko 


	4. Goodbye

The wind blew Tifa's chocolate locks in huge sweeps around her delicate face. She glanced around the mountain, looking for Alex. 'Where could he be??' She thought. Her stomach turned nervously - she knew he liked her, and she had to admit that it worried her. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, and--  
"HEY TIFA!!!" Suddenly his adorable grin broke through the light fog as he jogged up to her. "Hey! Crazy weather we're having, huh? So much fog all of a sudden," he said, looking up at the cliffs. Tifa nodded shyly.  
"Yeah, it is pretty weird." She fidgeted uncomfortably. "So, ah, shall we go?" She gave Alex a heart-melting smile, at which his faced flushed. He stuttered dumbly.  
"Er, ah, ye-yeah, let's go!" He grinned and took her hand in his confidently. Tifa walked with him, mind a blur. When they reached the summit, Alex stopped Tifa and looked deeply into her eyes. "Tifa, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time...and I think now is probably a good time to say it." he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently to her. Tifa's heart skipped a beat as his turquoise eyes gazed into her soul. Alex closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Tifa didn't resist a bit - she felt her body go limp as the emotions flooded through her. Alex pulled away and brushed his soft lips against her ear. "I love you," he breathed.  
*****  
Cloud swore at himself as he pounded through the plains on his chocobo, frustrated at what an idiot he'd been. He'd let the one girl he'd ever really love slip away. Who knows what she was doing now? She could be hurt, or alone, or scared, or...not alone at all. The latter worried Cloud the most. He hoped he hadn't lost her for good. He could feel hot tears stinging his eyes, which angered him further. God, what a moron. He pushed his chocobo harder. 'Tifa...don't leave me. Wait for me...I'm coming.'  
*****  
Cid coughed, nearly fainting from the gigantic...THING in front of him. Part machine, part...something; whatever it was, he needed a new change of pants. He scrambled behind a rock as the highwind was nearly crushed by the creature's giant foot. Cid waited until the creature was a safe distance away, then ran back to Rocket Town, telling Shera what he'd seen. "I don't know what the hell it was! The damn thing was a mile high! It's a mammoth! It's like...machine or some shit! What the hell are we gonna do!?" He sputtered in a panic as Shera brought him a change of clothes.  
"Now stay calm, dear. I'm sure it was just a mirage or something." She didn't want to throw the rest of the town in a panic, her poor crazy husband was bad enough.  
"MIRAGE??? IT WASN'T SOME GAWDDAMN MIRAGE!!! Didn't you FEEL it?? The thing rumbled half the planet!!!" He fumed. Cid never could control his temper. Shera sighed and nodded.  
"Yes. Well, do you think we should call Cloud? I mean, he does have experience in this area. Remember Sephiroth and WEAPONs? Hmm, maybe this is another WEAPON..." she pondered. Cid jumped.  
"Hey! I can kick ass just as good as that pointy-haired guy...but..." Cid pictured him facing that giant alone and shuddered. "Well, yeah, we should probably let the kid know. Ya know, just for old time's sake." He folded his arms and nodded. Shera stifled a laugh, knowing her husband was too scared to face him alone.  
"Yes dear..." She dialed Midgar, trying to connect with Cloud. She frowned an hung up.  
"What's the matter?" Cid asked.  
"He left Midgar in a hurry. No one knows where he went."  
"The hell???" Cid shook his head. "Maybe the kid found out about it already. Damn, that punk is good. Well, I'm takin the Highwind to see if I can find him. Call Barret and tell him to meet me in Nibelheim."  
*****  
Tifa blinked at Alex, gaping at a loss for words. Alex smiled. "I love you, Tifa." Tifa stuttered, trying to get words to come out of her mouth, but failed.   
"Weh..I...AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her foot slipped on a piece of loose rock and she went falling, latching onto a piece out outstretched rock on the side of the mountatin.  
"TIFA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex screamed. "HANG ON!!! I'll get you!" He struggled to reach her, but with no luck. 'Damn!' He searched frantically for a way to her, but there wasn't any path that could reach her. 'Oh God...' Alex thought. 'She's NOT going to die...but I can't reach her!!! DAMMIT!!!' Fear clenched his heart as he stared down at her. Tifa would have tried to climb back up, but she had sprained her arm on the way down. She gripped tightly with the one working hand she had.  
"Help me!!!" She screamed, scared to death herself. 'Cloud...' she thought to herself. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She'd never be able to see his face again. Never be able to gaze into those Mako-blue eyes again. Never be able to hear his sweet voice call her name....  
"Tifa!" Tifa sobbed. She could even hear it now. His voice, so beautiful and so masculine...  
"TIFA!!!" This time he sounded frantic. Tifa was taken by suprise. That wasn't her imagination.. She glanced down to see a blonde head staring up at her. It was Cloud!!  
"Tifa, hang on! I'm coming!" Cloud climbed up the mountain as quick as he could.  
"Hurry! I'm slipping...!" Then Tifa reconsidered. Cloud didn't love her. So maybe she should just...yes. Tifa closed her eyes tightly. "Goodbye, Cloud..." she whispered, not even hearing Alex's cries above. She unclamped her fingers from the rock and fell backward, slipping into darkness. "Goodbye..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued in Chapter 5! Please review! ~Moriko 


	5. Eternal Sleep and Monster Ass

Darkness. Ice. Nothing but cold and black. That's all Tifa knew. Her eyes fluttered open, but there was no sign of Cloud or Alex. She glanced around, and realized where she was. Lifestream. She had done it; she gave up her life because of Cloud. And now, she would live in eternity without him. She sighed. 'I would have been without him anyway. What's the difference?' She bit her lip and hugged her knees to her chest, feeling heartbreakingly alone and sad. Had she not been dead, she would have cried. But she'd done enough of that already. She gazed at the glowing green stream and pondered about slipping into the depths, until she heard a voice. "Tihh..."  
Tifa's head snapped up and she looked around. She was sure she heard something. Maybe this was just the sounds of the souls. Oh, well. She hugged her knees tighter.  
"Tif..."  
Her eyes grew wide.  
"Tifa..."  
Tifa jumped up, edging towards the stream, hoping it would take her and keep her safe from that voice.  
"Tifa...don't leave me Tif! Please! Come back to me, Tifa!" She knew that voice. It was Cloud.  
  
Cloud kneeled on the ground, sobbing. He held Tifa's limp body in his arms, begging her to come back. No. She couldn't die. It was all his fault. He'd killed two people incredibly dear to him. He couldn't control his tears; they flowed like waterfalls. His throat began to hurt, but he kept urging her to live. "Please!!! Just open your damn eyes!!! PLEASE, TIFA!!!!" He held her tightly, sobbing into her soft brown locks.  
  
Tifa sighed. That voice. How much pain it had caused her; how much her heart hurt because of it. And yet...she couldn't escape it. She still loved him; her heart wouldn't let go. He wanted her to live, that was good. But he would never want HER. Not like she wanted him. She should just let herself slip away...and escape that voice once and for all. Forget the memories, forget his smile, forget his Mako-blue eyes that pierced her soul. Maybe if she let herself go...she'd forget everything.  
  
*****  
Vincent Valentine walked with Yuffie Kisaragi through the forest, dodging random attacks of insects. "Where are we goin again?" Yuffie asked. Vincent pushed his jet black strands out of his face.  
"We're meeting Barret and Cid at Rocket Town. Something's up - we just don't know what yet." He looked down at Yuffie's concerned face and smiled as they walked. He enjoyed looking after her, and was happy that he was able to protect her. Not that Yuffie needed any protecting, that is. She was a very able ninja and could kick butt just as well as the next guy. Still, Vincent was stronger, and felt important watching over her. Suddenly, a faint rumbling began echoing throughout the air, growing louder and louder as the ground began to shake. Yuffie's eyes widened.  
"What is that??" she asked, fists clenched. Vincent walked closer to her.  
"I don't know. Stay close," he said, just as the two were nearly crushed by a giant foot stomping through the woods. Vincent stopped dead, pulling Yuffie back. Once the enormous beast was out of sight, they pushed on.  
"THAT THING WAS HUGE!" Yuffie yelled. "What in the world WAS that?!" She rambled, excited. Vincent shook his head.  
"That's the reason we're meeting Barret and Cid." He picked up the pace. "The sooner, the better! I have a feeling that thing isn't going to ask us to be friends."  
*****  
"'Bout damn time you got here," Barret spat. "We've been waitin' for you muthas foreva! So, didja see it?" He polished a few guns.  
"If you mean that huge...THING that went charging by, then yes." Yuffie plopped down in a chair and fumbled with a few materia. "So what are we gonna do about it? I mean, what is it? Where'd it come from? What's it want?" She tossed a materia into the air and caught it again.  
Vincent pulled his crimson cloak around him and nodded. "We don't have any information on it yet. I think it came from the north Crater." Cid dropped his cigarette.  
"You mean to tell me that this thing could be one of that silver-haired bastard's monsters??" He stomped his cigarette out before it lit the carpet on fire. "You gotta be shittin' me."  
Vincent sighed. "I don't know for sure, but no, I am not "shitting" you. And watch your mouth, there's a lady in the room." He nodded to Yuffie, who let out a loud belch. Barret stifled a laugh as Cid raised an eyebrow at Vincent.  
"Lady...yes...." Cid rolled his eyes. Yuffie jumped up.  
"You callin me a guy or somethin?!" she whipped out her weapon. "LET'S GO, OLD MAN! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Cid frowned. Vincent stepped in and set Yuffie back down in the armchair.  
"Now stay!" he hissed. "Listen you guys, we don't have time for this. For all we know, our lives could be in danger. What we need to do is find that thing...whatever it is...and see if we need to take care of it." He pushed his long hair back and nodded. Barret stepped towards them.  
"Yuh! He's got uh point! Let's get our asses out there and get us some monster ass!" He thrust his fist into the air triumphantly. The others stared at him and blinked.  
"Yes...um, something like that." Vincent led the others out the door and toward the Highwind.  
*****  
Clanking could be heard as the creature pounded its way through the land, heading towards Wutai. Its sights were set on a small, muscular blonde boy by the cliffs. It had one goal - destroy Cloud Strife. 


End file.
